The New Kid A Second Fury
by G4rrusVakarian
Summary: A new rider lands in Berk. Is good or will he be something they never expected. Probably not. OCxOC and Toothcup.


We landed abruptly.

"Help, someone please help!"

People heading home started to crowd around.

"What is going on out here" Stoick asked as he came out of his house. Hiccup followed closely and Toothless just behind. They pushed through the crowd and into the middle of the circle of people.

"What the"

"Dad is that another…"

"Yes son, it is."

"Please help. He needs food. Fast please someone help."

"Hiccup get these two into the hall. Start a fire for them. I'll be right behind you, with food for the beast."

"Alright. Hey! New kid follow me, were going into the great hall. You'll be fine just follow me."

Bliss and myself followed as we were lead by a boy who was around the same age as myself. He was closely followed by his own Night Fury. I couldn't believe it, another Fury but I couldn't focus on that now. I had to make sure that Bliss was okay before I cared about anything else.

As soon as the door to the hall closed, it reopened with Stoick and Astrid just behind him. Hiccup had gone off and started the fire. Everyone regrouped as once. "Here's your food beast." Stoick threw one of the fish as Bliss. The fish hit him in the back of the head. Bliss quickly turned and growled at Stoick and bared his teeth. I put my hand on his head which calmed him down immediately. "Keep that dragon of yours under control boy."

"Don't throw things at him then." I said as cautiously as possible.

"Then I guess he should have listened to me then."

"He can't hear you, sir."

"WHAT! If that dragon is going to be on my island than he better listen to me!"

"DAD?!"

"I'm sorry sir, but I said that he can't hear you, not that he won't listen to you… I'm sure he'd love to hear again.

"Your dragon can't hear?" asked Hiccup.

"No, he can't. And since i'm the one who did it to him I can't apologize to him either." I admitted. "Can he eat the rest of that basket? I haven't been able to properly feed him in gods know how long."

"Sure kid" stoick said.

I tipped the basket over, took one of the fish from it gave it to Bliss then pointed to the rest of the pile so he knew that he was allowed to eat it. He quickly walked over to the pile and started eating.

"So we didn't catch your name." Astrid asked.

"Oh, sorry. It's uhhmm… Alex."

Hiccup piped up. "It's nice to meet you, I'm Hiccup, that's my father and the chief, and this is Astrid."

"Does your dragon not have a name?" I asked.

"Oh yeah, how could I forget about Toothless. I'm sorry bud, I didn't mean to forget you." Toothless crooned in forgiveness.

"Because of the retractable teeth thing right?"

"Yeah! How'd you know?"

"Well if you somehow didn't notice I also ride a Night Fury."

"Oh yeah, I guess I just kind glazed over that. I mean I thought Toothless was the last so I didn't think about it. WAIT! Does that mean there are more? Where did you find yours? An island? Are there more than just yours and mine?"

"Woah. Calm down son. Let him talk."

"I don't think there are anymore. In the last three years that is the only other one i've seen. And I didn't 'find' mine, he kind of came to me."

Stoick looked confused and asked "Why are you here then? Why are you not with your people? I mean they must miss you right?"

"That's kind of a long story. If you have the time i'll tell it but I don't remember everything perfectly."

"That's fine." Hiccup said, Astrid nodded, and Stoick shrugged his shoulders.

"Okay. When I was fifteen Alvin pillaged my island. His men killed off everyone. The only reason that I wasn't is because he personally found and captured me. I was coming back from giving an offering to the Night Fury that protected our village. My dad never liked that story but he would also never go against what the elders said. Either way I was caught. I was thrown into the hull of the ship and into a cage. We sailed for what felt like forever, it couldn't have been more than three days. But one day I heard a lot of yelling and firing of nets and traps. Then finally a thud and then they brought him down, and put him into the cage next to me. I was so scared. I was lucky that he was unconscious."

"Alvin caught a Night Fury? What did he plan on doing with it?" Stoick asked panicked.

"I don't know sir. I think that he thought I could train this Fury to be his or something I don't know."

"Don't call me sir, Alex. Everyone calls me Stoick. And you did train your Fury. Did you not?"

"Okay… Stoick and yes I did train him myself. I was lucky though. When we got back to his island Alvin took us underground. He placed us in the same cage. I thought I was dead once Bliss woke up. I had backed myself into the corner. I didn't know how he'd react. I hid my head in my hands, I wanted to see him. I don't know why. Out of curiosity or just wanting to keep an eye on him in case I had to defend myself somehow. I got lucky though, he was just as curious of me as I was him. He sniffed at me, I must have been shaking so bad. I didn't know what he was going to do. I thought I was dead. I had given up and accepted my fate. But after he was done he just backed up and jumped onto the bed. He laid down and went to sleep."

Bliss had finished eating and had came up behind me. He wrapped his body around me and fell asleep. I patted his head and continued. "I watched him as long as I could, until I fell asleep myself. Then the most surprising thing happened to me. He woke me up. And at the time I didn't know what it meant, but now I know it meant That I was safe." I yawned. It was getting late.

Stoick spoke up. "If you're tired i'm sure we have space at our house."

"Thank you si- Stoick. That would be great." I nudged Bliss enough to wake him up, and motioned for him to follow. After some protesting and a playful swipe at me, he got up and we were lead out of the hall. This place it beautiful I thought to myself. How they constructed the village is astounding.

Astrid broke off from us saying goodbye. Then I was lead into Hiccup's house. Where I was told to follow Hiccup into his room. We walked up a very steep set of steps and that was when I noticed his leg. Cut off just under the knee. I'd have to ask him about it later.

"So uh you can take the bed I guess. I'll just sleep on the floor."

"Why would I take your bed? This is your house. You can sleep on your own bed."

"Are you sure? I mean I just thought that since you're our guest that you would like to sleep somewhere soft and warm."

"Hiccup, I haven't been in a house for a long time. You don't think that i've found a way to sleep comfortably?" I signaled Bliss to come over and lay down. Then signaled that it was time to go to sleep. So he flipped over and opened his wings so that I could crawl into them. And before he closed them around me. I said "Goodnight Hiccup. Thank you for everything. You have no idea hope wonderful it is to finally meet people that haven't tryed to kill me the second I land." Then Bliss closed his wings and we fell asleep.


End file.
